Chapter 406:The Time Machine is lost!
The Time Machine is lost! is the 11st chapter of Doraemon Volume 22. It was adapted into episodes of same name once in the 1979 anime series and twice in the 2005 anime series. Summary When a simple prank goes wrong and results in the loss of Time Machine, Doraemon and Nobita must venture into the world of the past and recover their important gadget before someone, or something, gets to it. Plot The chapter starts with Nobita pulling a prank on Tamako with the gadget "Monster Ball", which can manifest any mystical monsters from the legends. Tamako quickly catches the wind and tries to corner Nobita in his own room, but unable to find him as Nobita hides inside the drawer where Time Machine is stored. Though Doraemon soon returns and berates Nobita for his latest stunt, he is even more shocked when he discovers that Nobita had forgotten to put the Time Machine's brakes on, causing it to slip away into an unknown period of time. This turn of event causes Nobita cries out for his foolishness, but Doraemon calms him down and suggests him to help recover the Time Machine in order to correct his mistake. After some thinking, Doraemon brings out "Time Sensor" which can sense the time period that Time Machine currently is, and "Time Belt" which allows them to travel to that time period. Following the Sensor's guidance, the two arrive at the distant past of Japan where there is no people in sight. Shortly after a little distraction, Doraemon and Nobita use the Take-copter to travel in the sky to find a village to stay, but is soon forced to camp out in the forest after their first pair of Take-copters run out of batteries. As night draws in, the two notice that the animals are fleeing from something and go out for scouting, only to discover that part of the forest is destroyed by something resembles a gigantic monster. The two soon come across eight pairs of eyes shining in the dark, and rush back to their campfire for defense, bringing out as many offensive and defensive gadgets as possible. The two manage to survive the entire night and are saved by the arrival of the dawn. As they think of the next plan, Doraemon sees a pair of sticks floating down the stream and informs Nobita that this is a proof that there is a village upward the river. Excited, the two follow the river upward until they find a small village, though the place is unnaturally silent. Doraemon and Nobita soon discover (with a help of "Translation Konjac") that the village was ravaged by an Eight-pronged Dragon, and the elder's family is forced to sacrifice their beautiful daughter to calm the beast down, in which the two object. The two then offer to pretend to be the sacrifices in place of the girl in order to get close to the beast and fight it, which the elder and the villagers accept. The elder and the villagers then carry a chest containing Doraemon and Nobita along with several pots containing sake as offerings to the Dragon to its lair before leaving the place. Doraemon and Nobita then brings out all their gadgets and wait for their enemy. While waiting, Nobita begins to discuss about the irony of the beast's name, as an eight-headed dragon should only has seven prongs, something that even Doraemon can't find an answer for. The wait quickly ends when the Eight-pronged Dragon arrives, revealing itself to be nothing but the legendary "Yamata-no-Orochi". Doraemon and Nobita begin their attack by throwing Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings into the dragon's mouths, but the gadget is unable to put it under their control. The two continue their offense with array of gadgets such as "Homemade Missile", "Small Light", "Hypnotize Machine", "Air Pistol", "Power Robot", and "Zero Plane", but none of the gadgets' power affect the dragon. As the two flees to the tall grass to hide from the dragon, they discover the missing Time Machine along with the Monster Ball that Nobita used, allowing them to realized that the dragon is a manifestation created by the gadget after one of the button was pushed by a monkey or other animals. With this knowledge, the two dispel the monster by deactivating the Monster Ball, ending the Eight-pronged Dragon's terror. Though Nobita has learned his lesson about taking care of the gadgets (with some annoyance), the question regarding the Eight-pronged Dragon's ironic name will remain for quite a while between the two as they head back to the present time with the Time Machine. Characters (in order of appearances) * Tamako Nobi * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon Gadgets used * Monster Ball * Time Machine * Time Sensor * Time Belt * Take-copter Gallery Trivia * This chapter reveals that the user of the Time Machine (at least for Doraemon's model) must put the brakes on when not used, or it will slip to unknown time. *The plot of this episode was later used in one of the adventures of Dora the Kid and Dora-nichov in the Doraemons Volume 5. References